The present invention is related to an improved numeral lock structure, and more particularly to a numeral lock having simple structure and can be conveniently operated to achieve better burglarproof effect.
In a conventional numeral lock, a lock core is disposed in a lock body. The lock core is connected with an outward extending U-shaped lock hook. A free end of the lock hook can be inserted and locked in the lock hole formed on the lock body. Multiple numeral wheels are fitted around the lock core. The numerals on the surfaces of the numeral wheels are exposed to outer side of the lock body. In use, the numeral wheels are turned to preset unlocking number to unlock the lock core. Then the lock hook is tracked outward to extract the free end of the lock hook from the lock hole. Such structure has some shortcomings as follows:                1. After the lock core is released from the locking of the numeral wheels, a user needs to hold the lock body with one hand and pull the lock hook with the other hand to extract the free end of the lock hook from the lock hole of the lock body. Therefore, the unlocking operation needs both hands to accomplish. This is inconvenient.        2. The lock hook is directly connected with the lock core which is restricted by the numeral wheels. Accordingly, a thief can continuously pull the lock hook and at the same time turn the respective numeral wheels. When the numeral wheels are positioned in the unlocking position (number), the lock core will loosen so that an unauthorized person can unlock the lock.        3. The lock hook and the lock core are synchronously driven. The sections of the numeral wheels engaged with the lock core have limited structural strength. Therefore, a thief can easily knock out the lock hook to damage the lock core. Accordingly, such lock structure has poor burglarproof effect.        